teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Tate
Henry Tate, is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the thirteenth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Todd Stashwick. Throughout the Series Season Three The Sheriff goes to visit with Henry , who explains that he's been having a coyote problem as he unboxes a have-a-heart trap. The Sheriff comments that the trap looks too small for a coyote, but Henry Tate says that traps are for the rats that the coyotes come to eat because if you take away their food source they leave you alone. "These days, to be honest, I prefer to be left alone," he says pointedly. The Sheriff promises he only has a few questions. While he's talking to Henry Tate, Scott and Stiles sneak in the back door. The dog, Apollo, starts barking at them, and Henry Tate yells at it to shut up. Eventually the dog leaves, listening to its master. Henry is distraught at the Sheriff's suggestion that his family was murdered. He's spent 8 years accommodating the idea that it was a tragic accident, and he doesn't want to entertain the possibility that someone actually wanted them dead. He orders the Sheriff to leave, and the Sheriff realizes what a mistake his reopening the case might be. At the den, Agent McCall shows up with Henry. Mr. Tate confirms that the clothing the Sheriff had in his hands was his daughter's. The Sheriff demands to know why Agent McCall would bring Henry Tate with him, and McCall thinks that if they find the truth it will give Mr. Tate closure. Henry Tate is at the school, and he comes over and grabs the doll from Stiles's hands, demanding to know where he found it. Sheriff Stilinski steps in and tells Henry Tate that he can't be at the school. He touches Henry Tate when he shoves him back and realizes that he's wearing a gun. Henry Tate says he has a permit, but CA schools are gun-free zones, permit or not. Henry leaves, imploring the Sheriff to find and kill the coyote. Back at his house, Henry sits out on his deck setting claw traps. The next day, Sheriff Stillinski slams a claw trap down on the table in front of Henry. A jogger almost stepped in the trap while out for a run. He asks how many traps Tate put out. Tate looks toward his back room, and the Sheriff goes back to find stacks of empty boxes. He gets angry and yells at Tate that some kid could die in one of these traps. "My kid died," Tate replies. The Sheriff says they're going out and disarming every trap even if it takes all night. They then notice that the screen door has a hole ripped through it, and Henry Tate realizes that the coyote got inside the house. He grabs his gun. They start searching the house but see the coyote outside. It has the doll. Henry Tate shoots but misses. In the woods, Henry has a lock on the coyote and is about to shoot when Allison shoots him with a stun dart, knocking him out. After his daughter is saved, The Sheriff brings Malia back to her father. Season Five Henry if seen helping to lift a fallen over tree off of the road with towns people. Failing to lift it, his daughter shows up and lifts the tree in the air on her own with one arm and asks where she should put it. Henry is left shocked. Appearances Season Three *"Anchors" *"More Bad Than Good" Season Five *"Creatures of the Night" Category:Guest Characters Category:Tate Family Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Humans